Spending time with you
by Inni-chan
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are somewhat friends and Tomoyo's house blew up because of her idiotic room mates now she's has to spend her days with eriol from now on! R+R pls.! kawaii story!! chapter 11 uploaded!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya!!! as you may know..I haven't writing much lately ne? well now I'm gonna continue that task for I Tomonori Ichigawa is a writer! it's my duty to write.  
  
disclaimers: I don't own ccs or any of clamp's stuff  
  
Spending time with you.. By: me  
  
~~~~Tomoyo's P.O.V.~~~~  
  
It was a sunny day at England one day left 'till school starts. 'maybe I really should take a walk like what Yuki and Kasumi said' she walked out of the door wearing a mini skirt and a loose shirt.  
  
~~rewind...wait..*click*~~  
  
"Tomoyo, you have to walk outside it's a beautiful day!" said one of Tomoyo's room mate who ahs long light hair and blue eyes. "Yuki, you know I don't want to go" pleaded tomoyo as she cooked breakfast.  
  
"Yuki, it's no use doing that" said the other one. "Kasumi, Yuki, what're you guys planning to do now?" asked Tomoyo curiously. "It's nothing right Kasumi?" said Yuki as she winked. "yeah" Kasumi nodded. "guys, you know I'm gonna find it out somehow so you better tell me now" said Tomoyo raising an eyebrow. "well...we..uhh..-(TN: hehe cliff hanger I'm soo bad)  
  
~~~~At Eriol's mansion~~~~  
  
"Eriol-sama!! you really need to get out of this place!!" shouted a tall, long brown haired girl. "Nakuru, it's nice here I don't want to go out" he replied grinning. "she is right eriol-sama, you HAVE been stuck here forever" said a black cat. "hah! we're two and you're only one!" said Nakuru then a girl rushed the bedroom and into the living room. "hey, what's goin' on?" she asked childishly.  
  
"Inori, tell him he should go out this house this instant!" commanded Nakuru as Eriol sweatdropped. "hey! why me?! why don't you tell him Suppi- chan!" she shouted like a child frowning. "gaagh..you're hopeless" whispered Suppi. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screamed as eriol stood up in the chair. "fine, I'll go just don't yell anymore" frowned eriol. "Oh..I have to go to the grocery to get some food!" shouted Inori and Nakuru. "I'll stay here then" said Suppi. "nobody's gonna stay, you come with him" glared Nakuru.  
  
~~~back to Tomoyo~~~  
  
'I'm gonna kill those two' she thought to herself while she curled her hand into a fist. "Hi tomoyo!!" shouted Nakuru. (TN: you thought she would see eriol huh? that's not for now!) "Oh..hi Inori, hi nakuru" she smiled while waving her hand. "wanna go with us to go to the grocery?" asked Inori. "sure!" she nodded. "let's get going then, last one to go there is a slowpoke!" shouted nakuru as she ran away. "hey who you callin' a slowpoke!" shouted Inori. "guys wait up!" shouted Tomoyo as she ran to them.  
  
~~~at the market~~~  
  
"hahahahah! who you callin' a slowpoke now?!" shouted Tomoyo as the two arrived at the same time. "that's cheating! you used the shortcut!" shouted Nakuru and Inori. "nevermind, let's just go in" said Tomoyo as the two followed her. "mm!! chocolates!" shouted Inori as she grabbed one of them. "Inori! stop grabbing some chocolates with out me!" shouted nakuru as she grabbed one too. "guys..hey..GUYS!!!" shouted Tomoyo as the two looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Tomoyo, we can hear you, yuo don't have to shout y'know" smiled Inori. "let's just finish this!" she shouted. "you don't have to raise your voice too" said Nakuru as Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
~~~Eriol and Suppi~~~  
  
"Eriol-sama, have you ever thought of getting a girl?" asked suppi. "No, why do you ask?" he said as they both sat on the bench in the park. "I mean Daidouji-san is perfect rich, kind, sweet and talented" said Suppi . "I don't think so" smiled eriol as suppi slept.  
  
~~~Yuki and Kasumi~~~  
  
"yeeess!!! almost finished~" cheered Yuki as Kasumi stood up in the chair. "I don't think the formula's gonna work" she said while she drank some water in the glass. "what do you mean?" asked yuki. "I mean, connecting (P+Z=a56') to (ZxA)+56=P)" she said seriously. "Oh hush..my calculation is perfectly fine" she smiled. "You said it, it's not my fault if it blows up again" said Kasumi as she went out the house. When she left the house there was a crashing and bonbing sound. "KASUMI~!!!!" shouted Yuki as Kasumi went running in the door.  
  
"I told you your calculations are never gonna work" she said as Yuki glared at her. "you knew and you didn't say?!" shouted Yuki. "I said it but you didn't listen!" Kasumi shouted. "now we're going to need a place to move so our house can be rebuilted again" said Yuki as Kasumi crossed her arms.  
  
"We're back!" shouted Tomoyo. "Tomoyo~!" shouted the two as they came pushing Tomoyo out the house. "huh?..yuki-chan? kasumi-chan?..oh..I know what happened" smiled Inori as the two glared at her. "gaaagh..how can you read minds too!!" shouted nakuru. "heh..being master clowreed's student it pays to know it" she grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tn: soo~ did you like it? If you do please tell me~!! R+R if you want more oh if you have any comments or suggetions e-mail to me! R+R pls.~!! until next time ciao! ^-~ 


	2. chapter 2

Hello~! as if you know I don't think I'm gonna continue 'A day I would never forget' 'cause I'm losing my interest in that. Read it an e-mail me if you still want me to continue that fic okay? anyways this is another fic!  
  
Disclaimer-D*mmit! how many times do I have to tell you I do not ow ccs?!!!  
  
Spending time with you... Tomo-chan Chapter 2  
  
~rewind...*click*~  
  
"Tomoyo!!" shouted kasumi and yuki while pushing her out the door. "ohh..." said Nakuru as Inori finished whispering something into her ear. "shut up you two" glared yuki evilly. "if you say so" said the two as they backed away but tomoyo pulled them back. "what is it?" she asked seriously. "Tomoyo, we can explain" said Yuki kneeling down at her. "what do you mean 'we'? there's only you!" shouted Kasumi crossing her arms. "c'mon Kasumi!!!" said Yuki.  
  
~forward~  
  
"I was the one who told you your calculations are incorrect!" said Kasumi as Tomoyo raised an eye brow. "the room blew up" said Yuki.  
  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT TTTTT~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"they started an experiment and it didn't work" said Inori smirking. "great! Tomoyo, yuki and Kasumi are gonna live with us!" cheered Nakuru happily pouncing on Inori. "you should be happy we've got extra rooms in the house" said Inori smiling. "thanks Inori, Nakuru!" said Kasumi and Yuki happily. "rules are rules nobody's gonna experiment at the house" said Inori as the two nodded. "remember what happened last time.." said Nakuru as Inori bursted in laughter "hell, shut up".  
  
~Back then~  
  
"yay! do you think eriol-sama's gonna like this?" cheered Nakuru as Inori looked at Inori's calculations. "it's not even gonna work!" shouted Inori looking at Nakuru. "what do you mean just add this potion here...and mix!" said Nakuru mixing some of the potions. "I think need to put these goggles on" said Inori sweatdropping and putting their goggles on their eyes.  
  
"Dx3+{Dy6-Fx4}=d5y! comeplete!" said Nakuru jumping. "that's not gonna work" said Inori looking at Nakuru wearily. "don't be so pushy I'm sure it will!" she said hoping it would work out. "If doesn't work you're the one who's gonna cook tomorrow breakfast" said Inori as Nakuru nodded and Inori went out the room. "hehe...with all that mixing you're doing that's really not gonna work" she whispered as she went downstairs and sat with Suppi both reading a book. "what is Nakuru, doing up there?"asked Eriol. "you will hear a crashing and exploding sound in 3...2...1" said Inori when she finished counting there was the sound. "INORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Nakuru loudly that almost broke Inori's eardrums. "please excuse me" said Inori as Suppi and Eriol nodded. she went upstairs seeing Nakuru's room all green of slime. "I told you, now you're the one who's gonna cook" smirked Inori. "shut up" said Nakuru glaring at Inori. "at least it's color green...you're room is soo kawaii!!! I loove green!!!" cheered Inori as Nakuru glared daggers at the cheering girl.  
  
~back to normal~  
  
"that's the story" said Inori between laughter. "you really want to impress Hiiragizawa-kun ne?" said Tomoyo as Yuki and Nakuru sweatdropped. "anyways, let's start packing" said Kasumi as Inori went upstairs to help her. "um..Nakuru, we really appreciate your generosity" said Yuki. "no prob, eriol-sama woulsn't mind it if he's going to be scolded by Inori" said Nakuru as Yuki and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
~let's go to eriol and suppi~  
  
"something bad just happened" said Eriol as Suppi woke up from his short nap. "what?" asked Suppi rubbing his eyes. "I sense an aura.." said Eriol as he stood up from the bench and suppi flew to his shoulder. "an aura? where?" asked suppi looking around. "I think someone is going to join us" said Eriol smirking with the thought of Inori scolding him. "we better head back home eriol-sama, or Nakuru and Inori are gonna get mad again" said Suppi as Eriol sweatdropped and walked back home.  
  
~at the mansion~  
  
"come follow me I'll take you to your rooms" said Inori smiling as Yuki and Kasumi nodded. "huh? why is it all color green and with the mixing of purple?" asked Tomoyo. "I like those colors and I'm the one who designed the rooms because Eriol always pick BLACK" said Inori as they all sweatdropped "So we'll leave you guys then okay?" asked Nakuru as they all nodded. The door to the house opened with Eriol coming in and suppi-chan at his shoulder. "Inori, before you say anything It's okay if they stay here just don't argue with me" said Eriol as Inori opend her mouth but nothing came out. "wow...that went well not like the other ones" smiled Nakuru  
  
~The Eriol and Inori argument~  
  
Inori had her other friends come in and have a slumber party at the mansion. "Inori!!!" shouted eriol as she turned to look at his serious face. "YOU'RE HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY HERE?!" he shouted angrily. "IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'RE GONNA SLEEP WITH YOU!!" she screamed if you're outside the house you could see the birds suddenly flew out the trees. "I'M NEVER GOING TO THINK THAT WITH YOUR GIRLIE FRIENDS!" he shouted angrily. "hey! don't you dare call them that!" said Inori glaring at him. "oh really? you mean girlie girls?!" he shouted glaring at her back. "I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and went outside the house and didn't come back in the night for dinner. "where's Inori?" asked Nakuru. "she went out" said Eriol reading a book. "no really, where is she?" asked Nakuru again worriedly this time. "she's out!" shouted eriol angry to continue the conversation.  
  
"but..she's not at the park, at the mall or at the school!" shouted Nakuru. "she'll come back" said Eriol. Inori returned after 4 months. (A/N: this thing really happened when I argued with my brother he was in Japan and I'm in England with my mom *he's with his bitches anyway*)  
  
~back to real time dinner~  
  
"this is delicious! who cooked this?" asked Kasumi as Inori and Nakuru smiled. "Eriol-sama did" said Nakuru. "I can't believe you could eat that" said Inori smirking. "what do you mean it taste good" said Yuki as Nakuru and Inori laughed hard. "umm...Yuki you don't know much about eriol too much huh?" said Inori between laughs. "huh?" asked Tomoyo. "Eriol once cooked dinner and he put some of his 'magic' in it that made us puke all the time" said Nakuru smiling innocently. "I just ordered some pizza since I heard that eriol was the one cooking" said Inori opening the door and giving the pizza boy the money. "you do this all the time?" asked Yuki as Inori and Nakuru nodded. "you better stop eating eriol's food or you'll puke every 2 hours. "eww.." said Kasumi as she moved the plate away from her. "Itadakimasu!" they all said as they sliced the pizza.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
A/N: to all S+S fans do not worry 'cause they'll be joining us soon! oh and the E+T romance is coming in so keep on sending those reviews!! until next time ciao~! 


	3. chapter 3 edited!

Hello to all of the readers! I just edited this fic 'coz of Hana and Yao's stupidity I don't want them bragging about me 'coz...It's just eww...so I didn't edit much it's just like I continued this k? oh and thankies to purple azures who reviewed my fic! thankies!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
Spending time with you... Chapter 3 By: Inni-chan  
  
~Deep in the night  
  
"silly girls...now I have to stay here with everyone.." thought Tomoyo to herself looking at the window. A shadow suddenly appeared on the wall without tomoyo noticing. "don't you like it here?" asked a calm sweet voice which made Tomoyo jump a little, she turned around and saw eriol, their eyes gazing at each other, the sparkling amethyst eyes gaze into the Sapphire blue eyes. "Eriol-kun?!" she shouted blushing. "I'm sorry if I startled you" apologizeed eriol kissing the back of her hand. "apology accepted" smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"why aren't you sleeping yet?" asked Eriol gently. "I just can't sleep, how 'bout you?" asked Tomoyo looking back. "I can't sleep too...it's just this girl" he said calmly looking at the clear blue sky. "who may this be?" asked Tomoyo Eriol didn't reply for awhile. "It's a secret...well..it's getting very late.." he said looking down as Tomoyo suddenly collapsed but Eriol caught her in his arms and layed her on the bed. 'sleep my sweet little angel' said eriol as he kissed her forehead and went out the room.  
  
~At the moring  
  
"OHAYO INORI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Nakuru pouncing in Inori's bed. "what the fuck-" mumbled Inori seeing Nakuru gazing at her closely. "GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Inori as Nakuru ran to the living room being chased by Inori. "would you two SHUT UP!!!" shouted Yuki angrily. "what the hell is goin' on?" asked Kasumi rubbing her eyes. "what's with all the yelling?!" shouted Spinel as he flew out the room as everyone glared at him and went back to the room. "Nakuru started this God damn thing in the first place!!" shouted Inori glaring deadly daggers at Nakuru. "Let's just get ready for school" said Tomoyo as they all nodded and went back to their rooms.  
  
~At the classroom  
  
"I'm so glad Yuki, Kasumi and Nakuru isn't here at our class" said Inori stertching her arms. "you got that right" said Tomoyo smiling. Inori put her bag down and brought out her laptop. (Yao and Hana's notes: believe me she's does that all the time in school she's like the computer geek but you can't say geek 'cause she's not like that she's cute, kind, sweet, sporty and soo cool!!) "class settle down" said the teacher as the students went to their seats. "I would like to introduce new students this is Hana Kagami and this is Yao Ling" she said as two students went inside the room.  
  
Yao Ling was at the same age as Inori and he had dark mysterious eyes and dark black hair that was like eriol's but he don't have glasses. Hana Kagami had dark brown eyes and short hair that reached her neck (Y,H N: Inori's hair is so long it reached down to her ass and she has these cute blue eyes)  
  
'woah, these two looks wierd' thought Inori mind reading with eriol. 'Inori, you have that right' said Eriol not knowing they were called by the teacher. "Miss Kaze Mr. Hiiragizawa!" shouted the teacher as they both stood up. "you should pay more attention in this class!" shouted the teacher again as Inori looked at her eyes that sent her chills in her spine. "Is there something wrong MISS MACKENZIE??" said Inori still looking straight. "No, I was just saying that you are the two that should show Kagami and Ling around the school" said the teacher as the two nodded and went back to their seats.  
  
At lunch~  
  
"So..where do you wanna start off Ling-kun?" asked Inori smiling. "I dont know where my locker is" he said looking at a piece of paper. "well, what number is it?" asked Inori as they both walked to the locker room. "153" said Yao frowning. "no, that's your locker combination, tell me the locker number!" said Inori with smoke steaming out of her ears. "oh..its 74" said Yao as Inori pulled him to a side with locker 74 in it. "is that all?" asked Inori smirking. "Inori!!!" screamed a teenager with long brown hair that reached to her waist and a bit of hair strand that was in a braid at the side and had auburn coloured eyes. "what the hell do you want?" asked Inori glaring as the girl put her arms around Inori's neck.  
  
"Nakuru, you're choking me!!!" she screamed angrilyas she tried to push Nakuru but Nakuru was like a dog following his master. "ahem" said Yao staring at Nakuru. "who's he?" she asked glaring at Yao. "Yao Ling a new student" said Inori sighing. "oh..well MISTER LING as you may KNOW she is NOT hanging with YOU, she's gonna hang out with US" said Nakuru as she hugged Inori tighter."are you a lezbian?" asked Yao questioningly. "NO!" they both shouted angrily. "well..that's all I need to know about this school" said Yao as he walked away.  
  
Eriol & Hana  
  
"So what do you wanna know now?" asked Eriol sweetly. "I wanna know something about you" said Hana like a cat. (A/N: hehe...don't worry she does this at school...she does this to the hot guys) "what do you mean?" asked Eriol as Hana wrapped her arms around his neck. "any girlfriends?" she asked smoothly. "well of course" he said as he backed away from her arms. "Oh? where?" she asked sweetly."she's right there" said Eriol as he pointed to a familiar raven haired and amethyst eyed girl with pale skin and a rosy cheek. "she's cute" said Hana with eyes wide. "I know" said Eriol smiling. "prove it, how will I know she's really your girlfriend?" said Hana raising an eyebrow. Eriol started to blush with that dare. "well??" said Hana as Eriol walked up Tomoyo and pulled her into a kiss. (A/N: wai!!!!! sugoi wa desu!!!! Kawaii!!!!!!) Hana glared and ran away as Tomoyo backed away from eriol. "what the hell has gone into you?!" she screamed as the other girls she was talking to started giggling. "well Tomoyo, we better go" said a girl as they all walked away giggling.  
  
"You can't just kiss girls like that!!!" she screamed as Eriol grinned. "you liked it right?" he said playfully as Tomoyo had a pink flush in her cheek "w-what a-are you t-talking about?!" she shouted looking away and hiding her blush. "you liked it" said Eriol smiling and walked away. "gaagh!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed angrily and blushing.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: there ya have it!! I'm sorry if its short I promise I'll make a long one next time so R+R!!! please!!! sorry if I updated to slow 'coz I had a meeting with mom and it was about some game her company was making they wanted a teenager's suggestions 'coz the game was supposed to be for teenagers.It was like a chatroom only you can see your character! dressed in for school and you can go to malls too! you can even have a date there! you're controlling your own character its just like the sims only the characters are the one changed anime style characters not characters like the sims  
  
It was like an anime game for highschool students (teens) so they could enjoy school life it was an online gaming you could pick your own character or make your own character its entitled 'School for teens' I think its coming out in...2005 or something like that because its hard making things like that for the comeputer. its soo kawaii!! you can send love notes to your crushes (except I dont have one) and I'm sure many teens would like those things 'coz its animated and kawaii!! just like ccs!!! sugoi wa desu!! anywayz, R+R ciao~! 


	4. CHAPTER 4!

Disclamer: No one owns ccs but CLAMP  
  
Spending time with you... By: Inni-chan Chapter 4  
  
~Next morning  
  
"OHAYO INORI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Nakuru pouncing around Inori's clean room which is now a terrible disaster. "not again.." she whispered as she threw a pillow on the pouncing Nakuru. "hey!" she shouted as she started to beat Inori in a pillow fight. "what is go-" before Yuki could finish there was a pillow threw to her face. "hey!!" she shouted then she started joining the fight. "what he-" same as Kasumi and joined in. "breakfast!" shouted Eriol as the girls rushed down the stairs with their hair all messed up. "breakfast is the only thing in the morning that can stop your fight" said Tomoyo smiling and eating her bacon and eggs. "yum! did mistress Tomoyo cooked this?" asked Nakuru playfully. "yes! did Lady Tomoyo cook?" asked Inori as tomoyo and eriol blushed madly with different shades of red.  
  
"anyways, I'mgoingtogetreadyforschool!" said tomoyo hurriedly and still blushing as she rushed to her bedroom. "by the way, when is your house going to be rebuilt?" asked Eriol. "hmm..maybe next year Yuki caused too much crashes" said Kasumi smiling as Yuki glared. "finished!" said Inori as she ran upstairs hurrying so Nakuru wont have to walk her to school and annoy her. "finished!" said Nakuru happily hopping to her room.  
  
~At school  
  
"Oh great...Mr.-I-know-everything is here" said Nakuru as Inori sweatdropped. "hi..Miss Kaze" he said kissing her palm. "ohayo..Ling-kun" she said smiling. "Inori, let's go!" shouted Nakuru as she pulled Inori angrily. "well uhh..bye" said Inori after being pulled into a death grip. "ow!" she shouted. "sowy.." said Nakuru as Inori smiled and went to her class. "Class, settle down" said the teacher as the class went to their seats. 'Eriol-kun, I feel Li-kun and Saku-chan's aura' she thought. 'maybe they're close here' he replied. 'hey..those new transfers looks alot like them' she thought again. 'Inori! that's them!' said Eriol that the whole class heard. "is ther something wrong Mister Hiiragizawa?" asked the teacher as he shaked his head. "anyways, these are Sakura Kinomto and Li Syaoran" said the teacher as they all greeted the two except Li started glaring to the two people that made his life miserable Inori and Eriol the mind readers and also 'cute lil' descendant' callers. 'why hello our cute lil' descendant' was the one greeted in his mind 'we've missed you' thought Inrri smiling at him. ' yes, its been a long time..cute lil' descendant' thought Eriol as Li glared deadly daggers to the two who's grinning evilly. 'gaagh...' he thought angrily.  
  
~At lunch  
  
"nice to see you again Saku-chan!" cheered Inori hugging Sakura tightly and grinning evilly at Li. Suddenly a certain amethyst eyed girl with a camera on her right hand was running towards Sakura and smiling. 'oh great..the camera freak and the two freaky four eyes' thought Li as Eriol and Inori glared at him (A/N: its just like I''m insulting myself..I have glasses..and oh, no offense to the peeps who likes camera and the peeps with glasses) "well...I'll be off then..bye!" shouted Inori as she ran to Nakuru who hugged her happily.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!" shouted Sakura her best friend/ cousin. "I've missed you!!" shouted Tomoyo happily. "you too!" she shouted. "how are you doing?" asked Sakura. "well..Yuki and Kasumi blew the apartment so I'm staying with eriol" said Tomoyo blushing. "ohh...are you two a couple now?" asked Li smirking at Eriol. "no" said Eriol. "hi eriol! smooth move on the kiss yesterday!" said a girl. "kiss?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo blushed madly. "that's nothing" said Tomoyo. "You kissed tomoyo?! you said you're not a couple!" shouted Li. "ooh..." said Sakura grinning. "its really nothing!" said Eriol. "oh...a kissy wisssy isn't that bad" said Sakura in a babyvoice. "what about YOU TWO?!" shouted Tomoyo as Li and Sakura looked at each other and blushed..  
  
"we...  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
A/N: cliffy! wai!!arigatou for the ones who reviewed especially to ss- chan!! about the erm...uhh... thingy you said on the uhh..e-mail...some part of it was true and some part isn't...ermm...*whispers* baka Hana..baka Yao...omae wo korosu* Anyways! R+R peeps! (ss-chan, arigato arigato arigato!!!! hope you had a nice trip to going China without having the 'severe acute respiratory syndrum' thing..'coz its quite deadly it already killed many peeps hope you didn't have it! bye now!) 


	5. chapter 5 waii!

Mwahahah!!! baka Inori..never closes her computer! now me and Yao are going to write her fics! *she's sleeping hehehe...* yay!! to purple azures we are humorous!!1 mwahahaha!!!!!!! *ahem* now while Inori's sleeping we'll continue her fics!!!  
  
Spending time with you... By:Hana and Yao chapter 5  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!" shouted Sakura her best friend/ cousin. "I've missed you!!" shouted Tomoyo happily. "you too!" she shouted. "how are you doing?" asked Sakura. "well..Yuki and Kasumi blew the apartment so I'm staying with eriol" said Tomoyo blushing. "ohh...are you two a couple now?" asked Li smirking at Eriol. "no" said Eriol. "hi eriol! smooth move on the kiss yesterday!" said a girl. "kiss?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo blushed madly. "that's nothing" said Tomoyo. "You kissed tomoyo?! you said you're not a couple!" shouted Li. "ooh..." said Sakura grinning. "its really nothing!" said Eriol. "oh...a kissy wisssy isn't that bad" said Sakura in a babyvoice. "what about YOU TWO?!" shouted Tomoyo as Li and Sakura looked at each other and blushed..  
  
~End falshback~  
  
"we.....we're engaged" said Li blushing. "wai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tomoyo. "since when?" asked Eriol warmly smiling. "since..Sakura came to visit at Hognkong" said Li. "How?" asked Tomoyo giggling. It all started..  
  
~Flashback to Hongkong~  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a ruby re eyed girl with long black hair. "Meiling?!" shouted Sakura as the girl hugged her. "what are you doing here???" asked Meiling. "hi!" said a yellow like stuffed animal. "what the hell is that stuffed animal here for?!" shouted Meiling glaring at Keroberos. "as you may know you gaki, I'm Sakura's guardian I have to be where she is" said Kero smirking. "oh..puh'lease...I know you just want to see me and Xiaolang!" said Meiling grinning. "why would I want to see YOU and that GAKI??" said Kero as Sakura pushed him back inside her bag. "well, Sakura come with me! I'm sure Syaoran will be happy to see you!!" screamed Meiling pulling Sakura to a very large mansion. "wow.." said Sakura as they both entered.  
  
"Meiling, who is that?" asked a woman woth dark black hair and powder all over the face. "Sakura Kinomoto Aunt Yelan, she's the cardmistress" said Meiling happily. "hmm...Meiling, please leave us alone..let me talk to her..privately" said Yelan as Meiling nodded and left Sakura there.  
  
"Ying fa, do you know the news?" asked Yelan as Sakura shaked her head. "n- no ma'm" said Sakura shakily. "the cardmistress is engaged with Xiaolang..my son" said Yelan as Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "w-what do you mean?" she asked as silence filled the room. "don't you even know why your father is here? and why your brother is angry?" asked Yelan smiling as Sakura looked down. "your father...fujitaka came here to fix things for your wedding and your brother is angry because you are engaged with my son which he calls a gaki" said Yelan as Sakura giggled a little. "are you happy?" asked Yelan as Sakura nodded and saw Syaoran enter the room.  
  
"Sakura..  
  
____________________________________________  
  
A/N:cliffy! guys, I'm so sorry but Inni's waking up! oh and to purple azures don't worry the game will come out soon! and yes, it's like unichat but much more animated you can choose the color of eyes, skin tones, hair and others all will be animated! bye! R+R onegai~! 


	6. CHAPTER 6

Wai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baka Inori's not here for a week!!!!!! So we'll be taking over *she really didn't tell us to take over* yes, we are just making her mad. To ss-chan: don't worry we'll get Inori to host a humor show!!! mwahahaha!!!! here is the next chappi~!  
  
Spending Time with you Chapter 6 By: Hana and Yao  
  
"Sakura...what a-are y-you doing here???" stammered Li blushing like a red tomato. "well..uhh...I..erm..." she said looking down blushing like Li. "you two are engaged..Xiaolang" said Yelan smiling happily for the two. "we are?" he asked with his eyes widened. "yes...now the ring" said Yelan as Syaoran gave Sakura the ring. (Hana and Yao: THE RING...you will die in...sSEVEN DAYS!!!!!! *coughs* ahemm..sowi about that)  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"kawaii....." said Tomoyo missing her chance to videocam the two blushing. "Tomoyo, you never change.." said Sakura sweatdropping. "yeah" said Eriol and Syaoran. "how 'bout you? how did you two get together??" asked Sakura. "it was just a misunderstanding" said Tomoyo blushing. "fine..but we'll know about that sooner or later"said Li glaring at Eriol suddenly there was a scream heard from inside the school. "where's Yuki and the others??" asked Eriol panicking. "they're inside!" shouted Tomoyo. "Eriol..do you feel it?" asked Sakura as they all nodded.  
  
"NAKURU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Inori as a flash of bright light surrounded the whole school. "INORI!" they all shouted their clothes being ripped apart. "Kaze no ya!!" shouted Inori firing an arrow to where the bright light came from. "don't waste your energy!" shouted Eriol revealing his staff. "key of clow with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light!!" commanded Sakura as she took out her staff. "over there!!" shouted Li where a bundle of snow was with his sword. "yuki! Kasumi!" shouted Tomoyo worriedly seeking through the mist and snow and saw the two using their magic to defend the other students. "aaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Inori falling to the bloody ground. "Sakura! Eriol! hurry!" shouted Tomoyo. "don't get near here!!" screamed Inori running out of breath. "Shiro.." whispered Eriol glaring. "what do you mean Shiro?! we already defeated him!!" shouted Sakura using the card shield. "no...he rose from the dead" said Eriol clamly.  
  
"Tomoyo! go over here!" shouted Kasumi loosing her energy. "a surprise attack" said Syaoran glaring at the light. "from heaven's clouds...to hell's fire....TENSHI INORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" commanded Inori praying her blood all over the ground and attacked the light. "once again..an angel...ressurected" said Eriol looking downhis bangs hanging from his eyes. "IIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Nakuru running fast towards Inori's lifeless body. "why?! why you?! why not somebody else?!...why do you have to give yourself just for Shiro?!" she cried as Inori opened her eyes slightly. "Don't cry over spilled blood...Nakuru...*cough* remember...*cough*..I'll always be with you" said Inori as she disappeared in a gust of wind. "protect Tomoyo...." were the last words she spoke. "Nakuru, she's gone.." said Yuki patting Nakuru's back.  
  
"well...we have to clean up" said Syaoran as Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. "Inori's spirit will always reamin close to us" said Kasumi kneeling infront of Inori's body. "Sayonara...Inori..  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Hana and Yao: it's soo sad! *sobs* we would never let that happen to anyone close to us! especially.....Ethan!!! *Yao pokes Hana's head* 'Baka! who cares if Ethan looks like Eriol?!'. oh puh-lease you're just jealous' 'and why?!' 'coz Inori's checking him out and they're always together!'  
  
Fine, enough about that. hope you like our story! Inni-chan wont be back for a week soooooooo we'll take over! R+R onegai! bye~! 


	7. chaper7

Gomen if Hana and Yao messed up my story but it's okay as long as you like it, anyways, thankies for all the reviewers especially to ss-chan you've been keeping up with this story soo much thanks don't worry maybe when you see the next chappi you'll be there! I'm soo tired I've been working all week 24/7 I haven't slept yet...damnit..why can't I curse infront of okaa- san?!! she makes me do all the job! enough about that here's the next chapter  
  
Spending time with you By:Inni-chan Chapter 7  
  
At the Hiiragizawa mansion~  
  
"we have to figure out what should we do when Shiro attacks again" said Eriol cupping his chin in his hand. "yeah and how do we protect Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as Nakuru remained silent. "Nakuru, you can't be sad forever, Inori wouldn't want you to be sad ne?" said Spinel flying over to Nakuru. "Tomoyo's not like Inori I mean, Inori's a guardian of Clow and Tomoyo's just a normal girl" said Yuki while Kasumi tried to comfort Nakuru. "but...why did Inori say that we have to protect Tomoyo? and why tomoyo?" asked Sakura worried about her friend sleeping in the bed. "Inori's not related to Tomoyo is she?" asked Syaoran as Eriol tried to think hard. "well....no, of course not how can Inori be related to even anyone except Ruby moon, Yue, Spinel sun, Keroberos and Clow" said Eriol softly. "Inori....she once said something about...an angel" said Nakuru. "what angel?" asked Kasumi panicking. "the angel she saw...she had long beautiful gray hair and emerald green eyes like Sakura's" said Nakuru with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Does the angel looked like this?" asked Sakura reaching out her wallet from her pocket. "yeah" said Nakuru surprised. "that's my mother!" shouted Sakura as they all turned to Nakuru. "Nadeshiko's, Sonomi's cousin....Tomoyo's, Sonomi's daughter...cousin of...the angel's daughter" said Eriol as something suddenly struck him. "Tomoyo's an angel!" shouted Syaoran. "but...Tomoyo's going to sacrifice herself?" asked Yuki. "NO! I will not let that happen again! and I will call upon Inori from the dead!" shouted Nakuru wiping her tears away. 'you're right Inori..I wont cry over spilled blood..anymore' thought Nakuru. "well...how do we protect Tomoyo ?" asked Sakura worriedly looking at her bestfriend. "we still need a plan ne?" said Kasumi as they all thought and thought..the room was full of silence no voice could be heeard only their breathing.  
  
"Midori Kaze..." whispered Nakuru as they all looked over to her. "who's Midori Kaze?" asked Syaoran seriously. "Inori's Prayer...she didn't use it...she once said that you don't need magic to defeat a strong powerful demon or wizard...you just need to pray....God will show you the way" said Nakuru looking down and fighted back her tears. "how does it goes?" asked Sakura questioningly. "the green wind of wisdom...please help me now...for the time has come to reveal the light...God of all creations...give me your trust..wisdom and strength...to defeat the evil shadow" said Eriol as he went down to the library to find a book.  
  
"hey! that's her personnal book!" said Yuki as Tomoyo started to wake up and yawned. "what happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "oh...tomoyo, you're awake..feeling any better?" asked Sakura as tomoyo nodded smiling. "here it is" said Eriol reaching an old green book with old leaves. "that's the book....of...who the hell is princess Kaze?!" shouted Kasumi reading the words 'Kaze no hime'. "she's the wind princess....the one Inori alway admired" said Eriol as he blew the dust off.  
  
"but..that's not a book...that's a flower case...look...that's the flower of eternity life...the one who has a never ending life..." said Spinel flying over to the book. "I'll make some tea" said Tomoyo as Sakura followed her. "and look! there's a note!" said Kasumi reading the note. "I can't understand it" said Kasumi sweatdropping as they all fell chibi- style. "let me!!" shouted Yuki and read it.  
  
My dear children,  
  
The time has come and you shall read all of this every single little detail, The cardmistress shall be the one who will protect the snow and mist princesses, the guardians of the seal. The Chinese whom the cardmistress is engaged shall protect his and her family. Last...the reincarnation of Clow....the agel....there will be the final judgement...who shall-  
  
Suddenly it was blotted in black ink. "who shall what?!" shouted Nakuru. "die" continued Eriol. "but....we can't let one of you die..." said Yuki teary-eyed. "one of us should die...and..bring Shiro to hell once and for all and never come back" sao\id Eriol. "NO!" shouted Nakuru. "no....no! I wont let anyone suffer like Inori!!" shouted Nakuru running upstairs to her room.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"OHAYO INORI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Nakuru pouncing in Inori's bed. "what the fuck-" mumbled Inori seeing Nakuru gazing at her closely. "GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Inori as Nakuru ran to the living room being chased by Inori. "would you two SHUT UP!!!" shouted Yuki angrily. "what the hell is goin' on?" asked Kasumi rubbing her eyes. "what's with all the yelling?!" shouted Spinel as he flew out the room as everyone glared at him and went back to the room. "Nakuru started this God damn thing in the first place!!" shouted Inori glaring deadly daggers at Nakuru. "Let's just get ready for school" said Tomoyo as they all nodded and went back to their rooms.  
  
~End flash back~  
  
'No one could ever replace you...Inori...why does it have to be you...why not somebody else...we've benn bestfriends...from the start of our lives...why can't we die...together?' whispered Nakuru squezzing the pillow in her arms suddenly a bright light flashed in her eyes. "Nakuru..don't cry...smile...if you cry I'll cry too.." said a soft warm voice coming from the light. "the day will come..I will be reincarnated and come to you...we'll be together...again" said a girl with long waist lenght black hair and dark chestnut brown eyes. "Inori..." whispered Nakuru. "promise?" she asked playfully. "pinky promise..cross my heart hope to die..although I'm already dead stick a dirty needle in my eye..I pinky promise!" said Inori smiling as they both made their pinky promise. "Sayonara..Inori-chan" said Nakuru as Inori disappeared in a gust of wind with leaves twirling around.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
A/N: did you like it???? I hope you did 'coz this chappi is for Nakuru! *claps* anyways R+R onegai!! arigato to: ss-chan (purple azures), D_a_r_k_n_e_s_s_i_n_H_e_a_r_t, ice, dreamofsakuraandli arigato!! R+R ciao~! 


	8. chapter 8!

Spectacular! Spectacular!*I'm watching Moulin Rouge hehe..* Anyways, I'm here in the Philippines! hai! that is correct! I don't speak the language though since I'm Japanese and English. Mom's here for some business I don't know what business but, it sure is fun staying at Shangri-la hotel Makati! hai, hai. Hana, Yao and Ethan are here too!and we have our own bedrooms! wai!! enough about that, I'm going to continue the chappi now k? ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
Spending time with you Chapter 8 By: Inni-chan  
  
The next day at school~  
  
"Ohayo minna-san today we'll be discussing Myths, so get your paper, pencils, ballpens, laptops, and books out!" said the sensei as the door opened. "hmm...Miss Sakura, you seem to be late, if this continues again you will be in dtention" said the teacher as Sakura nodded and walked to her seat. "Sakura, you never change" whispered Tomoyo as Sakura sweatdropped. "sorry.."  
  
~At lunch~  
  
"Tomoyo, you know..you have to learn on how to fight..how to defend yourself" said SAkura worriedly as Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "Sakura, it's okay, don't push yourself too hard on me, you should worry about the others too" said Tomoyo softly patting her besfriend. "but Tomoyo....you don't have magic" said Sakura looking down. "who said you needed magic to protect yourself?" smiled Tomoyo brightly as SAkura had a sly smile growing on her face. "hey" greeted Syaoran walking with the two. "Syaoran, can you train Tomoyo on martial arts?" asked Sakura smiling. "me? Tomoyo? martial arts? training? her?..hmm..." thought Syaoran cupping his chin. "please???" said Sakura cheerfully. "fine, I'll get someone to train Tomoyo" said Syaoran as Sakura hugged him tightly "ARIGATO!!" she screamed as Syaoran blushed Tomato red.  
  
"Hey, waht's up?" asked a familiar voice. "Eriol! stop doing that!" shouted Tomoyo her heart pounding. "sorry" he replied sweatdropping. "where's Nakuru?" asked Syaoran looking at Eriol. "her class isn't over yet" said Eriol as Sakura and Tomoyo gazed at Nakuru's classroom then they walked towards it.  
  
"you know...Yuki and Kasumi should really stop bothering Nakuru" said Tomoyo sweatdropping at the sight. "yup...they're torturing her" said Eriol. "that's wierd..was that a chicken?" asked Syaoran frowning. "no..I think that's a Duck" said Sakura taking a closer look.  
  
~At Nakuru, Yuki and Kasumi~  
  
"Nakuru!! stop thinking about her!!" screamed Kasumi reaching out her rubber duckie. "Kasumi, do you always bring that in school?" asked Yuki. "yup! this is for special happenings like now" said Kasumi as she put the rubber duckie infront of Nakuru and squeazzed it while water was spurted in Nakur's face. "it was supposed to make a sound...I guess I forgot to put the water out.." said Kasumi as Yuki and Nakuru chased her around the room.  
  
"those three..." mumbled Tomoyo. "they used to be four.." said Eriol which made Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo look away hiding their tears. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have brought that up" said Eriol as he looked away and turned to Yuki and the other two. "HEY! LET'S GO!" he shouted as the girls stared at him then ran to his direction.  
  
"anou...Nakuru, you feeling any better?" asked Sakura softly trying to cheer her up. "hai" she replied forcing a smile. (A/n: okay, I'll tell Nakuru and Inori secret in the next chappi k? *because of how Nakuru's actions*) "good, we need to cheer up 'coz if we're going to fight we need energy! if you're down you have ot be happy!" said Tomoyo happily smiling as they all nodded. "arigato minna-san" replied Nakuru with a smile on her face.  
  
~At home  
  
"hmm...Shiro's getting ready for the next attack by now...." said Eriol suddenly some bright flashed infront of the fire place and wanted to burn the house down. "Tomoyo! get out of here!" shouted Eriol. "Syaoran!" screamed Sakura worriedly as she reached out for her staff. "He...wants us to die quickly" said Nakuru as she turned into ruby moon as Spinel turned into Spinel sun. "Get out of the house!" shouted Syaoran. "aah!!" screamed Yuki and Kasumi. "YOU CANNOT GET OUT!!" said a loud voice. "shiro! stop this at once!" shouted Eriol angrily as he searched for Tomoyo through the burning flames.  
  
"Sakura!!" shouted Syaoran, Sakura tried to use watery but it wont work. "Yuo will pay!!" shouted the voice again. "you're the one who's gonna pay!!" shouted Nakuru using her magic while Yue started to flood the house with water. "God of water come forth!" shouted Syaoran using all of his energy but it backfired him and....lost...he...was covered...wwith blood.."syaoran-kun!!" screamed Sakura worriedly and cried over his lifeless body..."Shiro wants to kill us..one...by..one..easily" said Eriol looking down his descendant's body. "Li-kun!" screamed Tomoyo as she rushed at Sakura. "....Tomoyo's next"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n: yay! I made it!! it's really fun here at the hotel! Hana's going to have a party here since her b-day's in three days! yay! Happay b-day Hana- chan!...*my b-day's in July 11* anyways, R+R onegai!! I think the ending's getting close! do you think I should put up an Epilouge and a sequel?? please tell me!! 


	9. chapter 9 special chapter!

wow....I can't believe it...WE'RE BACK!!! hai hai, we know you missed us *reader pokes Hana and Yao's heads* but this chappi is a special one 'coz *drums* dun, dun, dun Inori's here too! yes we're all working together *that includes Ethan* surprised? this is once in a lifetime so if you don't read this you will lose the half of your life *Half-life* we are all stuck in our room at the hotel! *Yao bangs his head on the wall* anyways, pragraph by pragraph we will change places! so read on~  
  
Spending time with you By:Hana-chan, Yao-kun, Inni-chan and Ethan! Chapter 9  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" screamed Sakura but that was Syaoran's last word. 'Tomoyo's next..Tomoyo's next...Tomoyo's next' it kept repeating in Eriol's head as he gazed at Tomoyo's captivating Amethyst pools. "Li-kun..." whispered Nakuru.  
  
~Nakuru's past~  
  
Eriol had just created his new guardians Ruby moon and Spinel sun. It was when Nakuru can go out, Eriol ordered her to buy some groceries. On Nakuru's way she was picking out some fruits that Eriol wrote down in a piece of paper while she about to buy some chocolates there was a Big piece of chocolate bar..one and alone...she was normally walking towards it..when she was about to grab it a hand grabbed it first then she turned to look who's hand was it..then she saw chestnut brown eyes...  
  
"hey! this is mine!" shouted Nakuru frowning. "it doesn't have your name on it" said the girl trying to play with Nakuru then she felt an aura... "what's your name?" asked the girl being polite. "Nakuru Akizuki and yourS?" she asked. "Inori..Inori Kaze...nice to meet you...are you new here?" asked Inori. "uhh..yeah..so...we're friends right? if you're kind enough you can give me this bar of chocolate" said Nakuru as Inori smirked. "no" she teased. "for the love of God! it's only a chocolate!" shouted Nakuru then saw the chocolate melting on their grip. "uhmm...you're going to pay for that" said the store owner. "I'll pay" said Inori. "no, I'll pay" said Nakuru as they both shot each other bloody glares. "why don't we pay for each half" said Inori as Nakuru nodded.  
  
"so where do you live?" asked Inori sweetly. "uhmm...at the Dark mansion" said Nakuru. "do you mind if come?" asked Inori as Nakuru stared at her. "wont you be late for dinner with your family?" asked Nakuru. "...I don't have..a family" said Inori looking down. "but...where do you live? who takes care of you?" asked Nakuru worriedly. "...we have..maids..butlers..bodyguards..chefs..that's all" said Inori still looking down. "why don't you live with us?" asked Nakuru smiling. "me? wont your family be disturbed if I come?" she asked. "I'm sure they wont mind, so pack your things tomorrow and I'll go pick you up" said Nakuru cheerfully. "thanks! I never had a real family before!" she cheered hugging Nakuru. "uhmm...where's your house?" asked Nakuru. "two blocks away from yours" said Inori writing down the direction on a piece of paper and giving it to Nakuru.  
  
"So you still wanna go with me?" asked Nakuru as Inori nodded smiling. They both opened the door and saw Eriol sitting in the large chair while Suppi was reading a book on the couch. "uhmm...Hi" said Inori shyly then both looked up to see who it was. "Nakuru, who's she?" asked Eriol suspiciously. 'dark..aura...that can't be?!...master Clowreed's already dead!...why do I still feel it..I should hide my aura at this rate' thought Inori lowering her aura. Eriol caught her off guard and pointed at her. "who is she?" he repeated. "Inori...Kaze, she...she's my friend" said Nakuru worriedly. "well, well, well, you certainly have a special friend here, may I be friends too?" said Eriol glaring. "I..have to go" said Inori with worried eyes. "no! please stay!" said Eriol again with a smirk. "who are you?!" screamed Inori losing control of her aura it glowed then suddenly she felt a jolt went inside her and made her sleep, so she fell down the floor.  
  
"Eriol-sama! what happened?" said Nakuru as she picked up the girl and looked at Eriol. "she lost control of her aura and fainted" he replied gazing at her eyes. "I'll bring her up to my room" said Nakuru. "Nakuru has found a very magical friend heer ne? master Eriol" said Suppi as Eriol nodded smiling.  
  
~Up her room~  
  
"ungn...where am I?" asked Inori then saw a hand ontop of hers. "Nakuru..." she whispered as the teenager moaned something under her breathe "..stay...don't leave.." she moaned as Inori giggled she jumped out of bed and layed Nakuru in it. "Oyasumi nasai" said Inori sweetly as she pulled the blanket up to Nakuru's neck.  
  
"she's asleep" said a voice behind near the door then Inori turned around and saw Eriol. "she's your guardian..am I right...Master Clow" said Inori her head looking down. "right you are...Inori" he replied grinning ."you came back and never told me..." she said. "..my student...I have lots of things to do..I never had the time to find you" said Eriol looking at her. "oh...well..I must be heading home.." she replied she and eriol was side-by- side in different directions. "about..Nakuru...why did you replaced Yue?" she asked in a cold tone. "I didn't replace him..he just found a new master" he answered as Inori left out a deep sigh. "If you leave Nakuru you will pay...if you hurt her..you will die" she said then walked out the house.  
  
~End of past~  
  
"....Syaoran-kun!!...Ie!! you promised you wont leave!!...you can't die!!" screamed Sakura crying, her tears falling down his face.."Sakura...we know..we can't let him go too..but...he's dead...let it go" said Tomoyo hugging Sakura as Eriol closed his eyes then cursed Shiro. "Sakura-chan..." whispered Yuki and Kasumi comforting their bestfriend.  
  
~In some...dark place~  
  
"hmm..you're Li Syaoran right?" asked..Inori. "..where am I...I'm dead..what am I doing here?!" he shouted as Inori covered his mouth with his hand. "we're in Shiro's lair" she explained. "but..we're dead" said Syaoran. "no..we're not..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n: did you like it??? hope you did! and thankies for the reviews!! we really, really, really apprieciate it!!  
  
A special author's edition!  
  
It was a beautiful day in the land of authors  
  
"Ohayo minna-san!!" cheered Hana her mouth opened wide then a large piece of bread was shoved inside her mouth. "for the love of God..Hana, it's only 4:30..." moaned Yao covering his head with a blanket. "do you know the new arcade opening?" asked Ethan rubbing his eyes. "duh..almost everyone knows about that" said Inori poking Ethan's head. "how 'bout we pick up Tomoe on the way?" asked Hana cheerfully. (A/n: TomoE anything familiar hmm?!?!) "it's only 4:30...we'll go there later" said Inori as she slept again.  
  
After 2 hours.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hana as the three almost cracked their eardrums. "gaagh...let's have breakfast" said Inori going straight to the kitchen. "yay! arcade! arcade! arcade!" cheered Hana happily bounicng everywhere. After breakfast they all picked up Tomoe on the way. "hmm..there's a new game called Clow cards" said Yao spotting a new arcade game over the corner. "wai! wai!" cheered Tomoe happily clapping her hands. "first round! Yao and Ethan!" said Hana. "I'll use the vegie card!" said Yao (A/n: vegetable card..hehe) "then I'll use pan card!" said Ethan as they both put their hand on the controls.  
  
~the battle~  
  
"vegie card attack! super tomato and carrots!" commanded Yao as a bunch of tomatoes and carrots started firing for the pan card. "pan card attack! super frying attack!" said Ethan as the pan fried the tomatoes ad carrots. "what?!" said Yao. Round one :Ethan. "not fair!" said Yao choosing another card. "the flash!" he spoke. "the clay!" said Ethan both said fighting each other.  
  
~normal~  
  
"Tomoe, want to buy some cake?" suggested Inori as Tomoe smiled and nodded. "over..there! cakeland!" said Hana cheerfully jumping over to her seat. "kekki!" said Tomoe smiling as the waitress brought them a whole strawberry cake. "yum!" said Hana happily. "yay!" said Tomoe. "no more fishballs?" "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
A/n:this is a one time exclusive if you don't read this you will lose the half of your life! so R+R (not on this story k? the 'Spending time with you' k???) arigato gozaimasu!! 


	10. chapter 10 ready to go!

Hey peeps! Just like to say that Gomen nasai!! For the long update I'm really sorry. My schedule was full, *and when school is in the background* lol, I'm really sorry! Hope I can make it up to you with this chapter~!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
Spending time with you By:me  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"where am I?" asked Syaoran then Inori appeared. "you're not dead"  
  
~End flash back~  
  
"I'm not dead.okay.that doesn't make any sense!" he shouted his blood rising up. "chill, well.chill for now.since Shiro wouldn't kill us.now.but he will in some time.he wants us to suffer and die painfully" explained Inori looking away. "but.what about the others?! What about the written prophecy?! What about Sakura?!" he shouted angrily wanting to kill the girl. "fine, be like that, if you're just going to get angry and shout at me fine, do as you please but I tell you, shouting and cursing won't do you any good, if you want to save Sakura, think of a plan if you don't want to save her fine, let her die" said Inori then Syaoran became silent no words, no curses and no killing. "so, how are you two doing?" asked a voice from the shadows. "well.not good for one thing since you made us stay in a no- magic room where we can't use our magic" said Inori then Shiro smirked and crossed his arms. "no prayer can escape this room and no Li clan sword can slice its way out" he then said evilly. "shut up you idiot!" shouted Syaoran angrily. "what are you going to do? Kill me??" he mocked then Syaoran reached out for his sword but.it was no use. "even the card mistress's powers couldn't defeat me" said Shiro which made Syaoran burn like hell.  
  
"Shiro leave Sakura-sama alone" said Inori then Shiro laughed menacingly. "and who are you to say that? Her mother? Her older sister?" said Shiro then Syaoran's eyes blazed with fire. "shut up!!" he shouted then attacked Shiro. The sword ripped his clothes and you can see the blood flowing out of his chest. "is that all you've got? You filthy creature, you deserve a punishment" said Shiro then attacked Syaoran with a giant electricity ball that sent him to the wall. "Li-kun!" screamed Inori then ran to him. "Fine, friendship is just for weak people" said Shiro walking out the room. "You should've controlled yourself" said Inori then ripped some of the lower parts on her long sleeves. "but.I just can't let him go hurting the one I love" said Syaoran then Inori looked down. "you should be happy that you have loved someone and that someone loved you back" said Inori tying the cloth on Syaoran's cuts. "why? Don't you love someone and did that someone loved you back or not?" asked Li then silence enveloped the room. "I.I can't love.I don't even know what love is" said Inori standing up and walking to a dark corner. "didn't Eriol thought you how to love? But.you have Nakuru" said Syaoran blushing at the thought of Nakuru and Inori. "No, Nakuru and I are just friends so stop your sick thoughts, and even if Eriol did teach me how to love I would never learn since I was created this way" said Inori looking up the ceiling.  
  
~Mean while with Tomoyo and the others~  
  
"Syaoran-kun." whispered Sakura sadly with her palm on Li's hand. "Sakura- chan." said Tomoyo walking in the room with a glass of juice on the tray in her hands with some cake. "Tomoyo.did I do something wrong he had to die?" said Sakura tears falling down her eyes. "No.what you do is always right" said Tomoyo then Sakura looked at Li's pale face. "will he be gone forever?" asked Sakura then Tomoyo sighed deeply. "Sakura-chan.do you remember when your otou-san lost your okaa-san?" said Tomoyo then Sakura nodded. "he got through it right?.then you must get through it too, you don't want Syaoran to be sad right?" said Tomoyo then Sakura cried on Li's chest. "SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura (A/n:.I'm crying.I need a hug *sniff*) "Sakura." said Tomoyo softly then laid the tray to the side table. "Sakura, here's some juice and cake.I hope you feel better, I better give you some privacy" said Tomoyo then walked out the room.  
  
"so.how is she feeling?" asked Yuki and Kasumi worriedly. "still crying, you better give her some privacy, where's Nakuru?" asked Tomoyo then Kasumi pointed to Nakuru's bedroom. "oh, thanks" said Tomoyo walking towards Nakuru's room. Complete silence was in the room, everything was.silent, no clocks ticking, no water falling from the shower, only the wind blowing from the window and the unrecoverable memories of the past. "She was.the best friend anyone could ever have" said a voice with a low tone. "I thought you already got over it?" said Tomoyo and made Nakuru jump a little. "could you please knock?" said Nakuru then gazed at the picture in her hand.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey! Eriol-sama! You forgot your ball!" said Inori while Eriol turned to her then she threw the ball at his face and made his nose bleed. "ow!" he shouted then fell down the sand. "you should be glad it's a beach" giggled Tomoyo. Inori was bursting with laughter while Nakuru did the same and both were laughing like two idiots. "you two are dead!!" shouted Eriol after washing his face and wiping the blood out. "*laugh* sorry! *laugh* it's your fault! You *laugh* forgot your ball!!" said Inori running away from a Hiiragizawa that was about to kill her. "Inori!!" said Nakuru while laughing. "those two." said Tomoyo then got her camera out. "It's good I didn't brought my video camera since it'll just get wet, at least this camera is water proof!" smiled Tomoyo then took a picture of the three running. Then they all took a group picture since the lifeguard volunteered to take a picture of them.  
  
~End flash back~  
  
"I still remember how Eriol's nose bled" said Tomoyo then Nakuru giggled. "yeah.Eriol threw Inori a bucket of water" said Nakuru then both of them stopped their laughing. "Tomoyo.do you have some things changing when you're an angel?" asked Nakuru while Tomoyo shaked her head. "I feel like just a normal person" said Tomoyo then Nakuru nodded. "it's good nothing is hurting you, Inori once told me that.she wanted to be an angel so she can come up in heaven" said Nakuru then Tomoyo looked away. "but.I said that.it's not good for her since she's going to be away from us.she'll be gone.then she'll just look down and she'll just think of something" said Nakuru while Tomoyo stood up. "you didn't want to have her wish come true?" said Tomoyo as Nakuru nodded. "I was too.obsessive.too obsessive that.her wish actually came true"  
  
~At shiro's lair~  
  
"well, well, well" said shiro walking in the room and saw both of them sleeping. ".I can rule the world with you my dear.the latest creation of Clow.he made you." said Shiro then picked Inori up. "then after you.him.the future Li clan leader.his cherry blossom will just.die" said Shiro and brought Inori to his room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________-  
  
A/N: okay, I didn't make Eriol talk here I know, but he'll talk in the next chapter and R+R ppls if you like to have a Tomoyo and Eriol fluffy on the next chappie!! Ciao~! 


	11. chappi 11

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I really, really appreciate them! Thanks! And btw happy birthday to +sweetlil'cherry!+ and thanks for your 'who says what' article on the school paper!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
Spending time with you By: me Chapter 11  
  
~At Shiro's lair~  
  
"well, well, well" said shiro walking in the room and saw both of them sleeping. ".I can rule the world with you my dear.the latest creation of Clow.he made you." said Shiro then picked Inori up. "then after you.him.the future Li clan leader.his cherry blossom will just.die" said Shiro and brought Inori to his room.  
  
~end flash back~  
  
"where am I?" asked Inori to herself seeing that she was wearing a white toga and is in the middle of a pond, she was laying down the flat circle rock. "you're in my place" said Shiro then she turned around and saw him there with a grin on his face. "what do you want?" she asked her hand about to touch the water. "I want your power your magic of course but for me to get that.I must kill you" said shiro then Inori smirked. "kill me? You're making me laugh!" she said then Shiro glared at her. "if you don't want to get hurt like that Li you can start by listening to what I say" said Shiro while Inori crossed her arms. "and what are the things that you are going to SAY?" she said emphasizing the word 'say'. "well first, I shall make the ceremony with you and then that ceremony allows me to take your magic and next I can rule the world and kill all the people in it" said Shiro smirking then Inori sighed. "I'd rather die now than let you have my magic" said Inori while Shiro laughed. "you fool! Even if you died I can still rule the world by taking the card mistress's powers and I KNOW that you won't let that happen since you're one of her friends and you don't want Li and Kinomoto's future together vanish right?" asked Shiro while Inori glared at him. "there are two choices, you shall be my queen and let us rule the world together or I shall kill you and take your magic" said Shiro.  
  
"dou ahou!!!" she shouted then Shiro glared at her. "watch your language child" said shiro while Inori summoned the water to splash right into shiro. "those magic wouldn't work on me.you know that right?" asked shiro while he aimed a ball of fire to Inori.  
  
~Meanwhile with the gang.~  
  
"I miss you." said Sakura while a particular song played in the radio right next to her.  
  
Been running from this feeling for so long  
  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
  
Pretending I was better off alone  
  
But I know that it's just a lie  
  
So afraid to take a chance again  
  
So afraid of what I feel inside  
  
"Syaoran-kun." whispered Sakura sadly then started to look around and saw a.  
  
But I need to be next to you  
  
Oh I, oh I  
  
I need to share every breath of you  
  
Oh I, oh I  
  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
  
Looking to your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
Need to be next to you  
  
She saw the teddy bear Syaoran gave her when they were grade schoolers. It was the brown teddy bear that Syaoran made and gave it to her when he was about to leave for Hong Kong. "How can this happen.especially to you?"  
  
Right here with you is right where I belong  
  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
  
Without you there's nothing in this life  
  
I would make life worth living for  
  
I can't make it if you're not there  
  
I can't fight what I feel any more  
  
"there is no right for me to be in this world if you're not here with me."  
  
Cause I need to be next to you  
  
Oh I, oh I  
  
I need to share every breath of you  
  
Oh I, oh I  
  
I need to know I can see you smile this morning  
  
Looking to your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to have your arms next to mine for all the time  
  
Holding for all my life  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
Oh I, oh I  
  
Need to be, need to be next to you  
  
Share every breath of you  
  
I need to feel you in my arms, baby, in my arms baby  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
"Sakura-chan." said Yuki opening the door slowly. "Oh Yuki.what are you doing here?" asked Sakura then Yuki just frowned. " I was going to tell you that.Syaoran's funeral will be held on.Wednesday" said Yuki while Sakura nodded biting her lower lip to control her tears. "well.I'll be going" said Yuki and closed the door. "How could you.leaving me alone in a place where loneliness is everything" said Sakura then a sudden voice could be heard. "You can come with me.you can come with Syaoran" said a voice then Sakura looked around and saw nothing. "where are you?" she asked wiping her tears away. "I'm with Syaoran and your other friend Inori" said the voice again softly. 'mmphpf!! No! mmpff!!Kinomoto-sa mmpphff!' said a low voice but Sakura couldn't hear it. "Syaoran-kun?.where?" asked Sakura then the voice said "here.with me". A hologram appeared before Sakura where Syaoran, Inori and another woman with long silver hair was smiling and baking some cake while Inori threw some icing on Syaoran's face. "Inori.Syaoran.okaa-san." said Sakura then the woman came closer to Sakura. "come with us." said the woman while Sakura was about to go reach her hand when.the door suddenly swung open and the hologram disappeared.  
  
"Sakura!" said Kasumi while Sakura turned around. "what?" she spatted angrily. "is this a bad time??" asked Kasumi while Sakura sighed. "just tell me what is it?" asked Sakura then Kasumi smiled. "Eriol figured out something to protect Tomoyo!" said Kasumi then Sakura smiled slyly and nodded. "I'll be right there" said Sakura while Kasumi nodded and went downstairs. "Sakura." said the voice again. "how do I get there?" asked Sakura while the wall suddenly opened. "go inside." said the voice while Sakura stepped in and darkness enveloped everything.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" screamed Inori while Shiro sealed her with fire. "who are you?! Where's Syaoran?! What are you doing to her?!" screamed Sakura while Shiro smirked. "I believe you already know me.I'm Shiro remember? The one who wants to kill everyone right?" asked Shiro while Sakura reached out for her wand. 'mi shu gan dai hi wen hou xi hai na yi al wi ay kan mi de yu hu jiu kai ji hao mi xiang tai wo nao' chanted Inori inside the fire. 'mi shu gan dai hi wen hou xi hai na yi al wi ay kan mi de yu hu jiu kai ji hao mi xiang tai wo nao' she repeated. "shut up you fool!" said Shiro burning the fire more. "mi shu gan dai hi wen hou xi hai na yi al wi ay kan mi de yu hu jiu kai ji hao mi xiang tai wo nao!" she said again then Shiro started to ge angry and burned her more and more. "what are you doing?! Stop that!" said Sakura tears falling down her eyes. "tell her that" said Shiro while Sakura cried and cried. "STOP! INORI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" she screamed while Inori continued chanting. 'Sakura.do you hear me.I'm doing this to make a distraction.attack him.I'm just making his powers weak' thought Inori while Sakura nodded and aimed all four elements at shiro. 'Sakura.use watery and windy' she thought again while Sakura used both cards at the same time. '.use power and fight' said Inori chanting more while the fire started burning her skin. "I'll be back for you two!!" he shouted then disappeared.  
  
"ow.I don't think I'll be able to live in this situation.go to Syaoran on the other room.hurry!" said Inori while Sakura stayed with her. "no!" said Sakura while Inori smiled at her and gently caressed her cheek. "Sakura.everyone is counting on you in this.I sacrificed because you and Li have a future together so does the other couple.I don't want anything to ruin your future together.spending time with all of you is the best thing I've done in my life.it was great.but.it's your turn now to fight Shiro without my coaching.and you'll be having help by Eriol and the others.make sure Tomoyo doesn't get hurt.and please.have my magic" said Inori then disappeared and turned into a crystal. Sakura grabbed the crystal then suddenly it came inside her hand. "Arigato."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________-  
  
A/N: now.Inori's dead are you all happy?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?! Well.surely there are some people who wants to kill me.because of not updating quickly?.because I OUTSMARTED them in class? *Amanda suddenly cries* or because I WON at the archery championships and on first PLACE?! Well.everyone has different reasons why they want to kill me *I'm sure* anyways, I'm not bad of a person because I don't want to kill anyone or I'll get in jail. So.please reviews and ciao~! 


End file.
